


故障艺术（WH）

by Little_Bluebird



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Bluebird/pseuds/Little_Bluebird
Summary: 旧文搬运，2015年的圣诞节甜饼。





	故障艺术（WH）

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔非常矫情，OOC异常严重，说白了就是一块非常不好吃的大腿肉。是一个PWP。如果能看出些许现代主义风格将会感激不尽。（写完后发现现代主义装逼失败，还是浪漫主义吧，谢谢←_←）背景应该是现代。

拉错的琴音，反写的字母，缺失的笔画，画布上涂抹错的色块，扣错的扣子，无解的方程式，错误的理解，谬论。

这些都是错的。

它们是错的，但为什么不能是美的？

故障艺术(Glitch Art)就是一种庆祝和拥抱各种瑕疵的美学，如当你的电脑死机时，屏幕上显示各种破裂的图像，如因硬件损坏而播放异常的音频文件，如失真的颜色和破碎的画面。故障，错误，缺陷，最终都趋向完美。

Sherlock Holmes似乎就是一个故障——超高的智商和超低的情商，他的科学知识鹤立鸡群但是文学常识是鸡群里的鸡蛋——一个大写的零。世间的情理法到了他这儿统统被割裂，人情？Watson在他们吵架的时候大喊过：“你简直不是人！”

他是一个出了“故障”的人，在情感精神方面。如果他是一首歌那么没有哪个播放器能播出优美的旋律，如果他是一幅画那么没有哪个画家能描摹出他骨子里那种独特的气质——除了让你亲耳去听，除了用你的眼睛来画。

这个“你”，最好的解释，或最好的人选，当之无愧是John.H.Watson。

Holmes并不觉得自己有什么问题，和别人不一样，当一个怪胎有什么所谓？可是他的搭档Watson不这么认为，虽然Watson不是精神科医生，他还是需要Holmes有时候表现得像一个正常人，例如按时吃饭，每天洗澡，不要拿他的狗做实验——小白鼠多的是，何必残害他的葛莱斯顿？

Holmes自然对Watson每日的唠叨心烦不已，只是很多时候为了照顾Watson的情绪没有表现出来。偶尔他也会配合着尝试做一个“正常人”，比如为值夜班晚归的医生准备晚餐——然而我们的大侦探更拿手的是摆弄烧杯量筒而不是锅碗瓢盆，所以这顿晚餐做好后也把哈德森太太的厨房报销了。

似乎每一次Holmes的努力都……卓无成效，并且附带损失巨大。在平安夜这一天，当然Watson希望有一个正常的平安夜，能和一个正常的舍友一起度过，于是“正常”的Holmes再一次把贝克街221B变成了灾祸现场——亲爱的John·H·Watson，你怎么能忘了你的舍友拗不成正常人呢！如果你只是让他安安静静拉小提琴而不是让他帮忙包装礼物打扮圣诞树的话，也许我们的侦探不会不小心把圣诞树都点着的——都怪他的烟斗和那些助燃的、花花绿绿的包装。现在的圣诞树成了一棵煤炭颜色的圣诞树，看起来更适合万圣节而不是平安夜……或者树顶上用头骨先生装饰会好一些。

“好吧，我放弃了……”Watson咬牙切齿地说，“我想Holmes你真的不适合任何节日！”

“我本来就……”Holmes看起来生气并且委屈，他抱着身体坐在壁炉前，变得一言不发。烟斗里沉默地飘出一缕灰蓝色的烟雾。Watson看着那个固执又有点可怜兮兮的卷毛背影，寻思着这是平安夜，还是不要吵架了罢——唉，每一次都这样，到最后医生总是不愿意责怪他这个古怪的舍友。他走近Holmes，不想后者突然站了起来，脑袋差点磕到Watson的鼻子。

“我很抱歉，Watson。”Holmes看着前方的墙壁，那双漂亮的棕色眼睛在暗处看起来分外明亮。医生的手搭上侦探的肩膀：“算了，Holmes，我不生你气了，毕竟今天是平安夜——好吧似乎和你没什么关系，但是我希望你是开心的。我也不会让你做你不喜欢的事情了。”

“真的？”Watson的话果然很有效，Holmes转过头，但是他显露的开心只持续了一小会。很快他的神情就又黯淡下来。Holmes皱着眉头忧心忡忡地问：“Watson你不要一个正常的圣诞节了？”

“不要了。”

“既然这样，我就不给你准备礼物了？”

“……”Watson语塞（Watson：为啥觉得有点吃亏= =|||）Holmes察觉他细微的不悦，眨了眨他的眼睛。

“好吧，我亲爱的Watson。”Holmes把烟灰磕进壁炉里，再把火生起来，橘色的光跳跃着，火苗舔舐着易燃的松木，温度开始上升，熏黑的地方被光明包裹着让人莫名躁动起来。他走过去把窗户关严了，街上的圣诞曲变得模糊仿佛融进了窗上的雾气里。Holmes背对着Watson暗暗深呼吸几次才转过脸，他有些紧张以至于走向Watson的时候被地上剩余的丝带绊了一下——那些丝带挂在他的脚踝上，他站在屋子中间，脸上一半涂抹了暖光一半没入阴暗。“如果你要礼物，”他的气息轻微地颤抖，“我想现在准备还是来得及的。”

他缓慢地解开自己的衣扣，跪倒在地毯上。身上的衣服随着他上半身的后仰而滑落——滑落的弧度是如此优雅就像他圆润的肩头。他躺倒下去，半裸着，拾起那些纷杂的丝带绕在自己脖子上——老实说丝带的配色真是难看极了，但是在缠绕Holmes的肌肤的时候却显得那么的……Watson呆愣在原地，思维凝固了血液却在蹭蹭地加速流向下半身。他看着Holmes把丝带缠绕在赤裸的胸膛，灵巧的手指正在尝试打一个蝴蝶结，不过他还是放弃了——嗯，反正都要解开的对不对？

“你不喜欢吗？”Holmes躺在地上，就跟当时躺在火车车厢里差不多，除了没有那夸张的妆容，但现在满身丝带效果也差不多——“Watson？为什么不过来拆礼物？我都‘准备’好了喔。”

暖色的光蔓延到Holmes长期打拳而略结实的胸膛，深色的乳头留下色情的阴影。Watson着迷地看着，看得如此仔细——室内微弱的气流让丝带拂动了一下，扫过乳尖的时候，乳晕周围的皮肤颤栗着，这家伙的身体真是该死的敏感——

Watson和自己的原欲对抗着，他口干舌燥地拒绝着，逻辑混乱得自己都没察觉：“不，Holmes，你不需要……我不需要，今晚上，那个，我没有理由……”密封的室内温度不断上升，Watson觉得自己在出汗，裤裆里的东西硬梆梆地垂在腿间，让他更加手足无措。

“理由，”Holmes似乎在思考但从Watson的角度看更像翻白眼，“因为今晚是平安夜，你，John·Watson想要一个礼物，而我正好知道你想要什么。”他无视了Watson捏紧又放开的拳头，他亲爱的舍友肯定想反驳他——“还有，我为了之前犯下的你不能理解的错误……算是了结吧。我知道我和大部分人不一样，我是故障，而你总是无法修理好我。可是你无法否认你对这种故障的爱恋，向往，甚至侵占……啊。”他闭起眼，脑中恍惚闪过很多色彩斑斓的色块，炉火是不是太热，他觉得自己快要被烤干了。在话的末尾他无意识滑出一声轻吟。

Watson觉得自己再也无法忍受了，他跨步上前，指尖轻轻搭在Holmes的心口。侦探的心就在皮肤骨骼下跳动。他是医生，对五脏六腑了如指掌——指尖顺着胸骨的轮廓描摹下去，滑向肋条以及小腹更柔软的肌肤——再绕过那线条漂亮的腰身流连到后背，拂开那些乱七八糟的丝带，Watson使了点力气把Holmes抱起来。他把Holmes的身体圈在怀里，凑过去找Holmes那柔软的嘴唇。他们理所应当缠缠绵绵地接吻，Watson感受到Holmes在解自己的衣服，并且，Holmes的膝盖抵在他腿间兴奋的勃起上。他更深地吻Holmes，后者似乎抗拒了，因为Holmes的手贴在了Watson的胸膛，应该是想要推开他，但最终只是这么贴合着。Watson知道他需要空气，侦探的呼吸开始变得急促。到底是Watson的吻技更好——他放开了那双柔软的嘴唇，好进行下一次的进攻。Holmes喘息得如同溺水，因为两人之间的空气还是稀薄。他脸颊呈现出绯色，引逗着Watson用舌尖舔舐。

Holmes平复了一下呼吸，原本贴着Watson胸口的双手往下抚摸，医生的身体同样充满诱惑——那么健美精壮又毫不夸张，Holmes极少有这样的机会去触摸一个活生生的男人的身体，一般遇到的都是死尸，带着伤疤散发恶臭——不似眼前，这让他莫名欲望勃发。用眼睛欣赏还不够呵，他贪婪地抚摸着，顺势除去Watson的衣服。手指刚刚落到医生的皮带上，就被Watson一把抓住，背到后背。Holmes被迫挺起胸口，正好方便了Watson吮吸他的锁骨和挺翘的乳头，啊那深色的两点宛如熟透的浆果——Watson一手扣住Holmes的手腕，一手探到Holmes的裤头里捉到他坚硬的欲望，Holmes才惊觉自己已经这么情动了，他的挣扎换来Watson有些用力地咬了他的胸口，疼痛让Holmes浑身颤抖。Watson的舌头不依不饶地围着那敏感的乳头打圈，手上也没停下来，在Holmes的阴茎重复着和舌尖差不多的动作，引得Holmes声声呻吟，他想要挣脱手腕的束缚也渴望下身紧绷着欲望的解脱。Watson放开了Holmes的手，转而搂住他的腰。Holmes满头大汗，喉咙里发出甜蜜的气音，他忙着脱掉最后的衣物，Watson亦然。在双方都裸裎相见之后，Watson再次吻住Holmes，激烈的交吻让Holmes的唾液从嘴角流下。医生的手再次挑弄着Holmes，拨开那些皱褶，每一条敏感的神经传来的快感刺激着侦探的大脑，很快他就受不了了，那些浊白的液体淅淅沥沥地泄出就跟他高潮时喉咙里绵软的呻吟一样。Holmes的腰没了力气，身体挂在Watson身上，喘息着，可是很快他的眼睛就睁大了——

老天，戳在自己小腹的那根是什么东西？！

Holmes手脚并用地想要从Watson身上爬起来，被用力拉了回去。“怎么？我还没解决问题呢，亲爱的Holmes。”Watson把Holmes压在地毯上，他的脸被欲望蒸出仿若醉酒般的红，显得蓝绿混杂的眼睛更加迷人。“不要躲起来，也不要乱跑，不然我会让你明天没力气走路。”他撂下一句调情般的威胁，起身去找润滑剂。这时Hlomes才开始后悔自己的决定——他翻身趴着，小腹那些精液蹭在了地毯上，腿间的阴茎还软塌塌地吊着。他看见Watson回来了，下意识抬手捂住自己的屁股。

“怕什么？”Watson弯下腰，漂亮的躯干让Holmes吞口水。Watson轻轻地笑，手指伸进Holmes的嘴巴搅动着，抽出来之后带出长长的银丝。他用那沾满唾液的手“啪”地拍了一下Holmes的屁股留下一个红手印，让侦探嘤嘤嗡嗡地小声反抗着。

“真是美妙的屁股。”Watson由衷赞叹，Holmes的臀瓣缩了缩。

然后Watson往手上涂了润滑油，一根手指毫不留情地侵入Holmes的身体。

“啊！对我温柔点Watson！”Holmes哀求着，他的脊背弓起来，腹肌都绷紧了——Watson的那根手指在Holmes的洞穴里前后抽插，让Holmes不得舒展，浑身战栗。Watson的手指尽力往里面伸，而Holmes几乎在不停地摇头，可是身体却饥渴地收缩着。Watson分开Holmes想要并拢的腿，加入第二根手指。Holmes的哼叫声小了下去可很快就又高亢起来，因为Watson找到了Holmes的前列腺。

“啊！啊！啊！别碰那里……不，不……啊……”Holmes尖着嗓子叫起来，可是医生一次次向那脆弱的一点发出冲刺，指尖对准了能让Holmes嗨得失去理智的地带反复戳弄。Holmes的泪水都流了出来，划过嘴角掉在地毯上。他的阴茎也再次站了起来，随着他身体的摆动摩擦着地毯。

手指已经增加到三根，Watson觉得自己已经不能再忍了，他的额上冒出了一层汗，胸口也是。他的手指感受到Holmes身体里面已是柔软温热，这样他插进来的时候Holmes就没那么难受。

Watson拔出手指，Holmes感受到后穴的空虚，洞口不自觉地收缩着，这场景让Watson觉得美不胜收——Holmes的身体整个都呈现出性爱晕染的红，像一只煮熟的虾子，双腿分开着跪趴在地上，挺翘浑圆的屁股上手印还没有消退。视线顺着他线条优美的大腿抚摸上来（噢那腿看着就让人想把手搭上去），那丛生的毛发中间阴茎好看地翘起，顶端和后面的洞穴都湿嗒嗒的，嘿，这个家伙是不是给自己撸过了……

“你、还、在、等、什、么！”Holmes昂起头，一副等不了的样子，Watson因Holmes的主动而更加激动了，他粗鲁地掰开Holmes的臀瓣，将自己推进去。头部顶开柔软的内壁，柱身被肠壁吸附着，牢牢包裹着，Watson觉得自己好像失去了别的感觉，全身的注意力都在他们交合的地方。他抽插着，坚硬的欲望深深捅进Holmes身体。“啊……啊哈。”他抓着Holmes的肩膀，每一下撞击都有力而坚定。Holmes因为他的进攻而发出淫靡的呻吟声，又急又响亮，似乎可以冲过墙壁传到大街上。Watson想制止他这样肆无忌惮的叫喊，可他就是他妈的喜欢Holmes在他身下这样呻吟着承欢。Watson的阴茎再次戳到了Holmes的敏感点，Holmes差点整个人跳起来——Watson暴力野蛮地压着他，全然没有往日的优雅。Holmes发出长长的、混着一丝哀求的呻吟，手伸向自己的下体撸动着，Watson咬着身下人的肩膀，沉默着更快、更使劲地插进那具美丽的身体，仿佛想要把Holmes贯穿。他的喉咙里传出沉重的喘息，男人低低的嗓音在高潮前夕听起来格外性感——伴随着每一次抽插他都在念着爱人的名字，一声声满含爱意和侵占的霸道：

“Holmes、Holmes、啊……Holmes……”

终于Holmes受不住每一次这样强大的刺激，他高潮时候的声音听起来甜蜜又痛苦。他的肌肉都绷紧了，身体就像一张上紧了弦的弓，唯一能释放他的是Watson给他的一个完美的冲刺——在Watson再一次准确撞向他的前列腺的时候，快感全盘占领了他的头脑和身体，他喊出了医生的名字，绞紧后穴，射了自己一手。而身后的Watson也在他身体里达到了高潮，一股热流涌进他的身体，有一些顺着交合的地方流了下来。Holmes感觉到了，这让他觉得幸福和满足。他虽然看不见Watson的脸，但是他踏实而自信地知道Watson的表情是和自己一样的。

完事后的两人就着相拥的姿势躺倒了地上，壁炉里的火快要燃尽了，整间屋子都是暖暖的温度和情事残留的气息。Holmes的呼吸还有些不稳，他的手和Watson握在一起，极其暧昧的十指相扣。两人都没有说话，过了一会，Watson松开手站了起来。

“你要去哪？”Holmes问，他没察觉到自己语气里小小的紧张。

“去洗澡——”Watson说着弯腰横抱起Holmes，“顺便把你也清理干净。”

——————————————————END———————————————————

（简短的）番外

两人泡在浴缸里，水温刚刚好，姿势刚刚好。Watson在后面圈着Holmes，一只手无意识地撩着水。

“当……当……”教堂的钟声响了，圣诞节来了，雪花飘飞在伦敦的天空，明天一早房顶上肯定都全白了。Watson亲了亲Holmes的耳背，说：“Marry Christmas，Sherlock。”

“Marry Christmas，John。”Holmes不太确定地回吻了Watson，他有些犹豫地说：“如果圣诞节是这样过的话……好像还不错？Watson我们明年圣诞节也要这样吗？”

“不，”Watson笑着往Holmes的耳朵里吹气，“如果你喜欢，我们可以在新年夜的时候就这样度过。”

——————————————————全文完——————————————————


End file.
